parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella in Wonderland
TheLastDisneyToon in Walt Disney "Alice In Wonderland" Cast: *Alice - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Alice's Sister - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Dinah - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *White Rabbit - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dodo - Mr. Stork (Dumbo; 1941) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Zak and Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *The Walrus - Bananas Gorilla (Richard Scarry) *The Carpenter - Curious George *Bill the Lizard - Mushu (Mulan) *The Rose - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Caterpillar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Donkey (Shrek) *The Bird in the Tree - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *The Cheshire Cat - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *The Mad Hatter - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *The March Hare - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Dormouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Card Painters - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940), and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Queen of Hearts - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *The King of Hearts - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *and more Scenes: *Isabella in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Isabella in Wonderland Part 2 - Isabella is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Bear ("I'm Late") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 4 - Isabella Meets Bugs Bunny/The Bottle on the Table *Isabella in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Isabella ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 6 - Isabella Meets Zak and Wheezie ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 7 - The Gorilla and the Chimpanzee *Isabella in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Isabella in Wonderland Part 9 - A Dragon with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 11 - Isabella Meets Shere Khan ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Isabella *Isabella in Wonderland Part 13 - Isabella Meets the Cheshire Hyena ("'Twas Brilling") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Winnie the Pooh Arrives Again) *Isabella in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Isabella in Wonderland Part 17 - Isabella Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Isabella in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Sour Kangaroo of Hearts *Isabella in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Hyena Arrives Yet Again *Isabella in Wonderland Part 20 - Isabella's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Isabella in Wonderland Part 21 - Isabella's Flight/The Finale *Isabella in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Alice Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Alice's Sister Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Dinah Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the White Rabbit Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs Bunny as the Doorknob Char 21771.jpg|Mr. Stork as the Dodo Zak and Wheezie.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Bananas Gorilla.png|Bananas Gorilla as the Walrus Curious George.jpg|Curious George as the Carpenter Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Bill the Lizard NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as the Rose Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Caterpillar NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Bird in the Tree Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as the Cheshire Cat Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as the Mad Hatter Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the March Hare Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Dormouse Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson, Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto, and Kronk.jpg|Kronk as the Card Painters 2008_horton_hears_a_who_015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as the Queen of Hearts Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the King of Hearts (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs